Happily Ever After
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Effie/Haymitch. Effie is pregnant with Haymitch, and isn't sure about her life. Post Peeta and Katniss


_A/n: This is my first Effie/Haymitch story. And whenever she is talking about the Capitol, it's like if they call you, you have to be the announcer. That's how Effie was picked to pick the names and be a rep for District Twelve. Haymitch has been in the Hunger Games, but back then, they wait for the former mentor to resign before they send in the new one. The old one hasn't resigned yet._

_Also, the song for this story is **Happily Ever After** by **He is We** – AWESOME SONG (:_

**About a Boy and a Girl Trying to Take On the World One Kiss at a Time**

Haymitch laughed as he plopped down on the couch next to Effie. She didn't speak, her arms crossed over her chest, resting on her bulging belly. Her lips were pursed, as if she had some words caught in her throat, but she did not speak to him.

"Effie, please, speak. Amuse me."

She glared at him. His golden hair shaggily around his face as he looked at her. She turned after she was done looking at him and turned back, facing the wall.

Her hair, let down hung in its natural blonde glory. It fell just to her shoulders. She didn't have any makeup on, just her natural glowing features.

He sighed and tried once more, "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow, and the words spilled out of her lips, "I don't want your sympathy."

Haymitch looked at her, and moved her arms away from her chest. Surprising her, he got down before her. She was shorter than he, and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, making her part her lips. She moved her hand up his back, almost hesitant, and then finally, let her hand run through his blonde locks. And without warning, her lips went limp and she muttered against him, still inhaling the sweet Haymitch scent, "Stop."

He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers and looked down, his eyes hitting her abdomen. He took his hand away from her hair and brought it down to the baby bump. He nodded, and put his nose against hers, looking into her eyes, "I love you."

She didn't say anything, just placed her hand over his, and moved it around the material that stretched over her baby bump. She found the spot where the baby kicked. His breath hitched as he felt his daughter kicking inside of her.

Her eyes had tears pooling around the edges as she whispered, "I'm scared."

He nodded as he pulled up Effie's shirt. He didn't say anything as he got down to eye to belly with Effie. He softly pressed his lips against her bare skin.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she wiped at the tears that fell loosely from her face. "What happens if…the Capitol calls me in to be the announcer? They'll…change me. And I'll never see you. And…"

He pressed his lips once more, against her pregnant belly, making her breathless again. He let kisses trail all over her baby bump.

"I love you." He whispered once more. "If they call you in, I'll go to the Capitol everyday. I'll live there to be with you and our baby."

She sighed, "Haymitch-about the baby…I can't have this baby. I can't keep this bab-"

"You're not giving the baby to someone in the Capitol to raise, Effie. It's like sending this baby out to murder people. Once you take a baby to the Capitol, they are trained to work in the Hunger Games arena."

"I'm seventeen, Haymitch. This baby was a mistake."

"This baby wasn't a mistake."

She didn't speak. And let her tears fall.

"Effie, you don't get it." He whispered, "I've haven't done a thing in my life that helped someone. You can't send a baby. If you don't want this baby, I want you-but I don't want to be someone that helps make the Hunger Games_ merrier_. I will _not_ send a baby that I helped…_create_ into the Capitol to help with the Games. This baby will be ours."

"It's better than being a mother at seventeen, Haymitch." She snapped.

"Alright. If you want to help the Capitol, go get knocked up somewhere else," Haymitch said, his voice raised, "after you have my child, hand her over. I'll take care of her. You can lead your life normally."

He stood, throwing her shirt down, and grabbing a bottle of alcohol that sat on the counter.

She stood, mirroring his actions, and waddling after him, "Haymitch!"

He didn't answer, unclasping the lid and throwing the liquid down his throat. It burned, as it fell down the hole.

**Do I End Up Happy?**

Effie looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her bulging bump stood out more as she felt the little girl move once more inside her body. It was another one of the days that she wished Haymitch were there to kiss her belly. It was another one of the days that she thought about her child. _Her_ child. Not the Capitol's baby.

The girl kicked inside her once more, making her long for a better decision. And she felt as if she were going to burst into tears. She longed for the baby. She _wanted_ this baby.

She was leaving in a month, after she gave birth to her daughter-to go to the Capitol. There she would take care of Capitol children while she waited for the next Hunger Games. One of those babies could be hers if she didn't decide to keep it. She had the papers for a Capitol child on the table. She walked to the refrigerator and picked up a pitcher of water.

As the ice cold water ran down her throat, she thought of Haymitch once more. She didn't want to give her up to the Capitol. They would destroy her.

She set the cup on the table and waddled to the phone that sat on the counter. She quickly dialed the three numbers that sent her to the phone.

"Hello?" the voice ran through the phone's speakers.

"Haymitch…" Effie said.

Haymitch sighed, "Effie? Is everything alright with the baby?"

Effie wiped with the back of her hand at the tears that were skydiving from her eyes, "Oh, yeah," she pursed her lips, "I don't think I can…give the baby to the Capitol."

Haymitch went silent.

"H-Haymitch?" she stuttered.

"Effie, you can't joke with me. You couldn't have even been possibly thinking of giving that baby to the Capitol-I told you I was taking her."

Effie's jaw dropped, "Really, that's all you're thinking about?" she was suddenly angry, "I just told you I wasn't going to give the baby to the Capitol for it to be a Capitol child, and you're talking about how I wasn't even thinking about it? How _dare_ you tell me what I was thinking about!"

"Effie, I told you I wasn't letting you doing that to her."

Effie scoffed, "Maybe I _will_ give her to the Capitol."

Haymitch took a deep breath, "Effie!"

"Haymitch." She yelled into the phone before she slammed it against the dock. She felt herself falling down, as she cried and sat down on the floor, feeling her daughter kick faster and faster, as if panicking inside of Effie's body. Pain coursed through her body before she screamed, frustrated and sick of everything in her life.

**If You're Ready or Not**

He shook her awake, as he realized what was going on. Water and blood lay on the floor, Effie in it. Her water had broken. She was in labor.

"Effie!" he screamed.

Groggily, she woke to the pain and terror. She placed her fingers on her pants, feeling the wet, sticky, sap like blood.

"H-H-Haymitch…" she stuttered, as she realized what was going on.

He didn't say anything, helping her stand. There wasn't time to get to the town's doctor. He would have to deliver his own child in her bedroom. He got her to the bedroom, and helped her sit on the bed. He ripped her pants off, and found that her hips had widened, leaving room for the baby to come. She screamed, the pain unbearable.

He ran to the bedroom, getting a towel and a blanket for the baby. He got some of the clothes that she'd gotten from the Capitol and rushed back into the bedroom. She had a layer of sweat over her forehead, and he looked down, seeing the tip of his daughter's head.

"Effie, push." He calmly whispered. He took her hand, and she clenched, harder than he had expected.

Effie pushed. Again. Again. Again. Again.

"One more, Effie." He handed her the towel, and went in front, as the baby waited. One more push and his daughter would be in the world.

Skilled, Haymitch caught her, and her cries erupted.

He cleaned her with the towel, and then wrapped her in the blanket, after he cut the umbilical cord.

Softly, he brushed the small tuft of hair on her head. Effie looked at Haymitch, her lips parted, expectantly. "I-I want her." She whispered.

He nodded, and took the baby, carefully laying her in Effie's arms. Her eyes opened wide, bright and blue, as she looked up at her mother. "Hi…" Effie whispered to her daughter. "I think I want to keep you. And your father." She looked up at Haymitch, "She can't be baby forever. She needs a name, Haymitch."

Haymitch nodded once more. He edged closer to his daughter and Effie. "Thank you." He whispered.

Effie merely nodded, still gazing at her newborn daughter. She looked up, her eyes brighter, "How about Mattie?"

"Mattie Abernathy." He grinned. "I like it."

Effie grinned. "Me too…"

He sat down, stretching out his legs on the bed, next to Effie and Mattie.

"I love you." He whispered, as he rubbed a thumb over Mattie's hair.

"Me too."

_a/n: Uggh, so cliché right? Well, it's something. Let me know your thoughts. With love, xo, loveu5misu6_

_Oh, I love the name Mattie for a little girl, btw. Maybe I'll have to name one of my millions of kids Mattie. (: _


End file.
